Their Last Moments
by mcplestreet
Summary: Knowing their last moments are approaching Lily Potter wants to stay with her husband, to face the inevitable together. But James is determined to protect her, even if only for a few moments. James/Lily one shot in the moments before their death


**Ultimate Writer Challenge** by **CrimsonWonder**

Write 3 fics about your OTP

 **Ouran High School Host Club** by **msProbie**

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka- write about someone protecting someone else

Enjoy this very sad fic

"Lily, take Harry and hide! You have to protect yourself!" He shouted, taking the small infant in his arms and handing him to his wife.

Tears were streaming down her freckled face. She was so used to him keeping his composure no matter what. The frightened look on the face of the man she loved only made her cry harder. "No, I'm not going anywhere without you." She protested. It was pointless, she knew it was. But he always promised her they would get through things together. "I'm not leaving you James."

Even as she spoke he was pushing her towards the stairs, as far away from the front door as possible. He'd already put every security charm he'd learned on it, but deep down he knew it wouldn't be enough. "You have to. I'll be fine, but you have to go. Please Lily, _go_!"

At the bottom of the staircase she turned to face him. She remembered how back in their school days, when he was still trying to persuade her into dates every time they spoke, he would tell her how much he cared for her. He once said that he would die for her. She had always thought it was joking. But it was clear in his eyes that he was planning on doing just that.

They'd been through so much in their short time together. She had always thought it felt like a lifetime. But knowing the threat that was just outside the walls around them she felt cheated that their time had been so short. They were still young, and they were supposed to have their whole lives ahead of them.

"I love you, James." She said. Though she wanted to think otherwise she knew that it could very well be the last time she ever told him how much he meant to her. Three simple words would never be enough to describe how she felt for him, but their time was limited. It would have to do.

James kissed her, every muscle in his body tense with panic. "I love you too." He said before urging her up the stairs once again. "Lily, please, go."

She wanted to protest. He had always been there for her through everything. It was only fair that she be there for him in what was almost certainly their last moments. But she didn't. She did what he told her and ran up the stairs, locking herself and her newborn in the nursery they were just starting to decorate. Her decision to leave him was one she would regret for the last few moments of her life.

Lily locked the door behind her and put her son inside his crib. She choked back tears, knowing that crying in front of Harry would only make him more upset. His pudgy face looked up at her, eyes wide with worry. He was so small, so blind to the horrors that were going on in the world, but he could sense his mother was upset. His bottom lip stuck out and began to quiver, a tell tale sign tears were threatening to break through.

She held his hand through the bars of his crib and told him everything would be okay. He couldn't understand her words, but he hung onto her voice. As Lily talked to him she was, for the hundredth time, taken back with how much he looked like his father. Harry was only a few months old and he'd already heard the comparison so many times. Before their deaths James' parents had shown Lily his baby pictures. She sometimes felt as if she was looking directly into the past.

From upstairs, locked away in the nursery, she could hear the front door slam open. More tears streamed down her face. Her James, foolishly brave, was looking in the face of pure evil. Something as pure as him should never have to meet such horror. It was only a matter of time before her husband was overpowered and the most evil wizard generations had seen came up the stairs and found her and her son.

But she continued to tell Harry that everything would be fine, even as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.


End file.
